<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The perils of writing RPF by Lycoris_aurea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178592">The perils of writing RPF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea'>Lycoris_aurea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimate Fanfic Creator Mukuro Ikusaba has a big problem: she has a massive crush on the Ultimate Prince Makoto Naegi. So she decides to solve this by writing herself romancing him in a story of hers. After all, she could never actually have a chance with him...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The perils of writing RPF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboybutternubs/gifts">Yaboybutternubs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written Naekusaba before lord help me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mukuro Ikusaba, the sixteenth student. The one they call the Ultimate </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfic creator</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Despair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it…that’s way too creepy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro pushed her laptop away and sighed. She was the Ultimate Fanfic creator…why couldn’t she write something as simple as a self insert? Nobody knew her name online, so she could give her name and get away with it…that way she could have her own fantasy and get feedback on it at the same time. It was supposed to be a win-win! Everyone liked reading about the Ultimates! Plus she wasn’t the only one writing fanfics about them, even if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> real people. So why was it so hard?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because this story was supposed to be a shipping fic, specifically one where she (aka the reader insert) romanced her classmate, the Ultimate Prince Makoto Naegi. She had long since come to term with both her crush on him and the fact that she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting together with him. So she acted out her fantasies in her stories, not willing to voice her feelings out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…or at least that was the plan, but this stupid story had gotten away from her! She’d already gone from a simple oneshot to a multichapter, and now she was becoming the main villain before her very eyes! Readers had praised the first chapter, calling it a “dark romance”, but the idea of ever being </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> discouraged her. What had she written herself into?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Makoto, my fairytale prince! I need you to rescue me from this mess…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big sis, you’re drooling again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Junko, the Ultimate Anthropologist and her beloved little sister. She had decided that teasing her was her favorite new pastime, though she’d defend Mukuro to the death if anyone else did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I-I wasn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pffft! You totally were! Were you thinking about Makoto again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned bright red. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! Ooh, lemme see that!” She promptly grabbed Mukuro’s laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Give it back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puhuhuhuhuhuhu! No story can escape me!” She cackled as Mukuro chased her around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?!” Mukuro shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I’m just looking out for you!” She said, striking a pose. Mukuro tried to use the opportunity to swipe the laptop from her hands, but Junko was too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoink! Thought you could get me, didn’t you? Now, let’s see…ooh, look! Another comment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko had opened Mukuro’s emails and apparently seen her most recent notification. She burst into another round of laughter. “Oh my god, big sis, you’re gonna love this!” She peeked over Junko’s shoulder to read what it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RealMakotoNaegi:</b>
  <span> I would really really appreciate it if you didn’t use my friend’s name in this. She’s not a bad person :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko cried with laughter. Mukuro screamed. She wanted to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How in god’s name did he find my story?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, looks like Prince Charming really does look after the common people! How sweet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m taking this away from you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mukuro shrieked, finally yanking the computer out of Junko’s manicured hands. She slammed it down on her desk and started typing out a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SoldierGurl7:</b>
  <span> I;M SOSORRYT SJDHDJA IM SORRY IM SORRY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SoldierGurl17:</b>
  <span> iM gOING TO DETELT IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SoldierGurl17:</b>
  <span> im’ reallyrly sdortyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RealMakotoNaegi: </b>
  <span>No, don’t do that! It’s a nice story! But using my friend’s name makes me sad :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s fingers froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a nice story. It’s a nice story. It’s a nice story.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She automatically pulled it out. Lord help her, it was Makoto again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> Hey ok I need some help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto: </b>
  <span>I found this story online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto</b>
  <span>: And it’s about you and me but they made you into a bad guy for some reason???? Idk it just made me upset and I commented and I made the author really sad and I feel bad now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> I don’t know what to do :( </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro was hyperventilating. This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst case scenario.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With trembling hands, she typed out a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> imsorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was panicking. How was she supposed to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> wait don’t tell me-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No! No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, he found out, didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Junko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> Oh no I’m so sorry!!! I didn’t mean to insult your story!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> But Mukuro I really don’t think you’re a bad person :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> imrleay sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> I’ll delet it rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> No don’t!!! I like you a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> IT*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> IT I MEANT THE STORY YOU WERNET SUPOSOPED TO HEAR TDAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro stared at the flurry of text messages coming in with awe. What was happening? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> pls I don’t want to be weird I like you a lot but we can stay friends!!! I don’t wanna put pressure on you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> I know I’m a prince nd stuff but i rly don’t want to force you into anything:(((((</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto: </b>
  <span>I’m really sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a breath. The flurry of texts had abruptly stopped. The room was unnaturally silent. Junko wasn’t even making any obnoxious comments, though Mukuro could tell she was looking over her shoulder. She gripped the phone so hard the case cracked. With trembling fingers, she began to type again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> Makoto I like you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> I’m sorry I made you upset</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro:</b>
  <span> Pls come back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko snickered behind her shoulder, and Mukuro shot her a glare before returning to the screen. All at once her notifications blew up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> FORREAL???? YAY!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> YAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> I’m so happy!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto:</b>
  <span> 💗</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Mukuro was in tears. She never imagined that this would happen. The next few minutes were a blur as the two of them made plans to have lunch together. Nothing else existed in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, of course, Junko dramatically cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! All’s well that ends well, right? I knew showing him that story was a good idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alskdjd I know this was short and kind of not great but I tried my best! Happy birthday Butternubs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>